


Eternity in your eyes

by harinezumiko



Series: Quantum entanglement [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Forced Eye Contact, Love Confessions, M/M, stormshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: You can't graduate the School of Love if you don't have the basics down.





	Eternity in your eyes

“Manjoume-kun! Thanks for coming!” Fubuki held the door to his dorm room open wide, smiling to match.

“What’s this about a science experiment?” Manjoume took off his shoes and left them neatly lined up next to Fubuki’s.

“Ah! Well, you see, there’s studies showing that holding eye contact with someone for three minutes can make you fall in love.” Fubuki padded over to sit on the edge of the expansive bed. “So, I thought we could try it.”

“What?” Manjoume’s mouth dropped open and he stopped dead half way across the room. “You and… me?”

“Sure, why not?” Fubuki shrugged. “I couldn’t very well try it with a girl, they already like me anyway.”

“Then why not... Judai?” Manjoume grasped for a lifeline. “He’s pretty much immune to romance.”

“Exactly,” said Fubuki, nodding sagely. “So it wouldn’t be a fair test. You, on the other hand, I know you have a passionate heart…”

The way Fubuki was looking at Manjoume now, his eyes upturned under the shade of his bangs and a half-smile on his lips, Manjoume doubted he could make sixty seconds without a dash for the window. What floor was Fubuki’s room on again?

“You are my student, after all,” said Fubuki, leaning back on his elbows. “It’s about time we had another lesson.”

“What if it doesn’t work?” said Manjoume, unthinkingly moving closer.

“Then we’ll know,” said Fubuki, vaguely.

Manjoume found himself perched on the bed next to his master, hands resting primly on his closed knees. “What are we supposed to do, just look at each other? That’s it?”

“You’ll do it?” Fubuki sat up fast. He sounded happy, and that was enough to cement Manjoume’s resolve.

“Okay,” said Manjoume. Warm relief flooded his cheeks.

Fubuki reached for his PDA to set a timer. “Now, if you could just turn to face me…”

“We’re doing this now?” Manjoume asked, shifting his legs as instructed.

“Mmm-hmm,” Fubuki affirmed. “It’s not like there’s anything we need to prepare.”

“Should we have music? Or are we supposed to talk?”

“No, we just gaze into each other’s eyes. That’s it.” Fubuki tilted his head to one side. “Are you stalling, Manjoume-kun?”

“No, I’m ready,” lied Manjoume. “Start that timer already.”

“Then, here we go.” Fubuki pushed the button and looked back up, straight into Manjoume’s eyes.

It was just another form of duel, Manjoume told himself, just a staring contest. Only a few seconds had passed and he was already itching to look down, to confirm the time, but to look away would be to admit defeat.

It was rare that they got chance to relax and just be. This should be a calming experience. Manjoume’s heartbeat disagreed. He worried about whether he was blinking too much, or not enough; or whether it was wrong to shift his focus from eye, to eye, to proud bridge of nose, back to beautiful eye.

He tried to concentrate on anything that wasn’t those deep brown eyes directly in front of him, without averting his gaze. The sound of the drapes fluttering in the ocean breeze entering sofly through the open window. The feel of Obelisk Blue’s fine cotton sheets and luxuriously sprung mattress. The fresh scent of – what was that, jasmine? Honeysuckle? drifting languorously across from Fubuki’s person.

It was impossible.

Manjoume knew what Fubuki looked like, of course. He’d even spent a little time in sneaky study, trying to memorise the length of Fubuki’s eyelashes or the angle of his jawline. His gaze would flick away in pretence if Fubuki looked back at him. It was another thing entirely to observe and be observed.

He wanted to ask what Fubuki saw as he gazed at Manjoume, whether his own hooded grey eyes were notable in any way next to Fubuki’s own rock star good looks. Whether Fubuki could see right through into Manjoume’s secret thoughts. Whether he knew what sweet torture he was inflicting on his poor follower.

Was it Manjoume’s imagination, or were their heads drifting closer together? He bit his lip subconsciously, worrying it with his teeth. Fubuki was clearly smiling, Manjoume could tell from the flick at the outer corners of his eyes. He didn’t know whether he wanted to break away or lean in further. The timer, out of sight, ticked silently on.

After a while, it began to feel less unnatural to Manjoume, and he found himself willing the seconds to pass slower and slower, to let them both melt out of the timestream. To be alone, together, for however long it took to-

The timer buzzed violently, jolting Manjoume out of his reverie. Fubuki jumped too and rushed to silence the irritation. Manjoume pulled back, looked away, blinked.

Fubuki turned back to him with a small, shy smile. “So, do you feel any different? About me?”

Manjoume contemplated the truth with a wrinkle of his nose. “Not really.”

“Oh,” said Fubuki, deflating visibly.

“What about you?” said Manjoume, hoping against hope.

“It doesn’t matter,” said Fubuki with a sigh. “Experiment failed.”

“Well, you did say it wouldn’t work if someone already liked you,” Manjoume flustered bravely through.

“Huh?” Fubuki’s eyes opened wide, and Manjoume ached to drown in them once more.

Manjoume reached out tentatively to take Fubuki’s hand. Fubuki’s expression softened into a lopsided smile.


End file.
